typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Koa Topaz's full bio
I'm putting Koa's un-concentrated bio here in an unofficial page in order to focus on updating and rearranging her main character page to the usual Wiki format. If Koa would like to restore it however she needs to then she may do so. --CaptainStormwind 18:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Original data -- Basic Info -- *'Full name:' Koa Rikki Topaz *'Nickname(s):' Koa, Ko, Koko, Koi, KT *'Gender:' female *'Species:' Canadian Lynx *'Age:' 21 *'Sexuality:' Bisexual *'Relationship Status:' With Bark the Polar Bear, or Lucy the Space Cat. *'Job:' The lookout in the Typhoon Compass crew *'Alignment:' Neutral (whatever is best for her at the time) *'Religious beliefs:' None. *'Smoker?:' She has been known to smoke, but is not a smoker. *'Drinker?:' Nope. *'Drug User?' Nope. *'Figure/build:' Thin-average with curves. *'Eye color:' Orange *'Skin/fur colour:' Light brown/orange *'Tattoos:' Nope. *'Preferred style of clothing:' Looser fitting pants, tight shirt. No heels. *'Personality:' Koa is loyal, power-hungry, sexual, selfish, independent, strong, sarcastic, possessive, grumpy, jealous, and loving to those who love her back. Koa can be quite the little snob. She is usually indifferent or sarcastic towards people, unless she has a reason (often benefiting herself) not be rude. She likes personal gain, and is easily swayed by greed. She does have a lesser seen softside though, which shows when she's around her close friends, whom she would do anything for. She often has a flirty and sarcastic demeanor about her, whether or not she actually intends to go anywhere with it. She is also impatient, and can be quite lazy. *'Likes:' Her close friends, power/being dominant/using her sexuality to get her way, snow, and being surrounded by nature *'Dislikes:' Everyone who is not a close friend, being physically close to others, water (if fully submerged), small spaces, and loud noises *'Fears/phobias:' Being in close physical proximaty of people (with the exception of close friends), small spaces, and being cornered. *'Favorite color:' dark red, navy, any shade of green, black, and white. *'Hobbies:' Sleeping. Koa loves sleeping. *'Talents/skills:' Has great balence, hard to knock over. She can also see perfectly in the dark, and has eyes like a hawk under normal circumstances. Koa is also an excellent climber. *'Peaceful or aggressive:' Aggressive. Will start fights intentionally, even with friends sometimes. *'Fighting skills/techniques: '''Clawing and hacking. Koa has a lot of endurance as well, but is slow on her feet. She is excellent at anticipating her opponent's next move, so her lack of speed isn't usually a massive setback. Even if she doesn't have time to dodge something, she'll be able to prepare herself to take the hit. She is a fast thinker, and good at using her environment to win a battle. *'Weapon of choice (if any):' Claws. Because her feet are weighed down, she is also able to pack powerful kicks as long her target is low to the ground. *'Weakness:' She sinks like a rock in the water because of the weights on her boots. She underestimates everyone. She does not always think rationally, and her judgement is often clouded by personal motive. She is slow on her feet. *'Parents:' Are still alive, but Koa does not frequently see or hear from them. *'Siblings:' None. *'Friends:' Velocity and Pya. The Typhoon Compass Crew (Valley and Keno in particular), Chase Furyu the Fossa *'Rival:' Velocity, though it's a very friendly rivalry *'Enemies:''' Nega Robotnik Note: Koa is not in the same "Universe" as Sonic and friends, but is instead in the alternate universe with Blaze/nega Robotnik/etc. Switching universes is possible for her with the help of a Sol or chaos emerald, but there are things that can go wrong with that. -- Backstory -- Koa Topaz was born to Vincent and Cassie Topaz, an overbearing and rather wealthy lynx couple, average in most other regards. Koa had difficulties identifying with her parents even at an early age. As the only child of an upper-class family, it was expected for her to act proper and ladylike in the eye of the public. However, this is very much the opposite of Koa’s personality. Not all was bad though—Koa grew up alongside a fossa named Chase, and they became young lovers as soon as they understood the meaning of the word. Chase, being from a very different background than Koa, was able to show Koa what she did not have access to at home. With Chase, she was able to speak her mind, act however she wanted, and no longer had to feign interest in the latest trends and celebrity news. It did not take long for Koa to tire of hiding this large part of who she is around her parents, so she decided that the only way for her to truly be happy would be to leave home. After a long discussion with her parents, they agreed that Koa might be happier elsewhere, and said their goodbyes. Koa does love her parents very much, and still visits them from time to time, but to live with them was loathe. With her newfound freedom, much of her interest in her relationship with Chase subconsciously fizzled out. The two remain good friends to this day, though. With nowhere to go and no one to turn to (she had too much pride to ask anyone), Koa soon had a problem. She had a quickly dwindling supply of cash, and her food and drink was diminishing as well. Koa had never had a job in her life, since she had never needed to make money—everything was handed to her, and she gladly accepted without thinking twice. This drastic jump of having everything she could ever want, to having literally nothing, has permanently shaped Koa’s personality. She takes what she can get, and always strives for more. She is almost never satisfied with what she has. Still faced with the problem of being jobless, Koa began seeking out high-paying jobs (not realizing the irony that she left her parents because of having too much money), and ended up face to face with Nega Robotnik, (to her, he would just be Robotnik of course) who hired her because of her special sol/chaos abilities. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Koa could harness the power of sol and chaos emeralds to create interdimensional doors. She began to work for Robotnik under the guise of being a mercenary. While she did not enjoy working for Robotnik, she was paid handsomely for her work. It was not until she received a mission to annihilate a group known as “The Typhoon Compass”, that Koa discovered what she was capable of. The Typhoon Compass is a group consisting of a dozen individuals (now counting Koa) who, in a few words, is a group of close-knit space pirates all bound together by common interest. However, Captain Valley of the Typhoon Compass was already well aware that Robotnik would attempt to stop them by sending a mercenary over. Once Koa was aboard the vessel, she was hopelessly outmatched against the skilled crew, and was captured without too many people getting injured. After ca refully scrutinizing her, Valley realized that Koa’s only motive for wanting to bring down the ship was money. Valley offered Koa the chance to join the Typhoon Compass as the crew’s lookout, because of her sharp eyes. Should she accept, she would no longer have to worry about affording a place to stay, and money would no longer be an issue for her. Eagerly accepting the offer, she was unfettered and became fast friends with Valley and… well, not most of the crew. We’ll say some of the crew. When faced with the dilemma of telling Robotnik she quit, he informs her that he cannot let her, as he hired her due to the high amount of “sol energy” that he detected in her. He suspected that this energy would grant her with special abilities, but he has not yet been able to test his theories. Robotnik threatened her with death should she choose to ditch. Unhappily, she complied for the time being. What Koa did not expect, was that Valley would show up again, asking why she never joined back up with the crew as she had said she would. Touched that Valley did not leave without her, Koa explained her situation to her. Valley pointed out that Robotnik would never be able to capture Koa if she joined up with the Typhoon Compass now. Accepting that she would forever be on Robotnik’s Hit List, Koa and Valley departed. Thanks to the exploits of the Typhoon Compass, Koa has been able to test her abilities with the sol and chaos emeralds that they have been lucky enough to run across. She discovered had the power to open interdimensional doorways between any two dimensions. There are drawbacks to this though—it takes a large amount of power to transport someone else along with her, and she had no control over where in the dimension they end up. To make matters worse, there was always a chance of getting “lost” in the space—the darkness—between the dimensions, where horrible things lurk. There have been some close calls, but for the most part Koa’s skill has benefited her and the rest of the crew greatly.